


Hardest of Hearts

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers, Poetry, episode 9 was painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you know what's coming, it doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> so that episode 9 huh  
> I knew what was going to happen from the moment I saw the episode title, I knew what was going to happen and it still hurt jfc
> 
> fUNNY STORY ABOUT THE TITLE FOR THIS ONE,, Hardest of Hearts is a Florence + The Machine song that I'd seen the name of but had never actually listened to, and I was like "I like Florence + The Machine, and I need good music to write sad poetry to" and I literally couldn't have chosen a more painful song to follow that episode with
> 
> and then I sat down and wrote this shitty poem  
> 3rd person seemed weird so it's 2nd person, but the 'you' would be Sakakura in this case  
> This was a lame little one-shot poem but hey, what can I say, enjoy it?? Or not it's pretty sad

****

Three little words.

Three little words loaded silently behind your tongue,

Like bullets in a chamber.

Deadly little things, heavier than they should be.

But they get stuck, stuck between your mind and your mouth

 

And when you try to release them, at long last,

You open your throat and all that comes out is blood

Hot and metallic, like the blade in your stomach

And you feel empty, eviscerated,

Watching your insides get turned inside out on the floor

Dancing shapes within a crimson waterfall

That seem to re-enact every moment you had

Every opportunity there was before now

When you could've told him.

 

When you wanted to tell him.

When you should've told him

The words that were fated to never pass your lips.

The pain is numb, dull, insignificant,

Just a faint twinge in your stomach.

What is important is your twisting lips, fluttering like butterfly wings

Mangling themselves into a mockery of a smile

Your throat shivering, your tongue racked with spasms

 

As you try, you try,

With the last energy you may ever have

To choke out those fatal words.

But still your throat won't listen,

It's cold and clotted with blood

Your lips are moving, almost aimlessly

In what looks like shivers of death,

Like a realization of your own fragility

But is really a final expression,

Last words with no sound.

 

And he saw them.

He read them.

He knew all along,

But to know and to see are two different entities altogether.

He could deny,

He could say all he saw was the aimless fluttering of your lips

As your body struggled to come to grips with death.

But in his heart he will always know

That there was method to that madness

And you were still in control.

 

As he walks away,

The pain he feels is stronger than he was prepared for.

It clashes wildly with his delusions of purity,

But his confusion only solidifies his intentions

His misaligned judgment melting and re-freezing

To cover his conflicted conscience with denial.

 

Yet still behind his eyes is an image of you,

An undeniable image.

A vision of your lips curving as if to form words he couldn't hear,

Words he couldn't bear to hear.

And a realization burning in the pit of his stomach,

A realization of lost potential,

A realization of destroyed beauty.

A realization that would be regret,

If only he would let it.

 

 


	2. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the other one I wrote!! Surprise update!  
> I actually like this one better ngl, but that's just me  
> This time it's 1st person Sakakura! Why? Who knows

Oh, Romeo, with scarlet roses in your hands,

Presenting to me only their thorny stems

Why are your hands so warm,

And why is your heart so cold?

 

When my eyes open at last, all I see is you

Standing tall and strong,

With light deep in the backs of your eyes.

All I can see is you,

Your face cold and sullen

As realization comes over me

And I begin to see my faults,

Laid out like a map before my eyes

How expansive they are, and how many

If only you could see them too, my bladed beloved,

The way they glitter as if to mock me,

To call me the fool I know I am

And know I always was.

 

Like pale death you come over me,

A wraith made of memories

That sting in my wounds like salt.

My veins pulse with regret,

And I wonder if I ever was Juliet.

 

Maybe I was Romeo all this time,

Doomed to see my love cold and heartless as death,

Chasing a soft sun that would shine only briefly.

Or maybe I was never either,

And maybe you were always this way,

Always my gravestone,

Silent and guilty.

Maybe I made a mistake in closing my eyes for you,

In letting you take me over.

 

But now it's too late to take it back,

And I wouldn't even if I could.

Though you seem loath to hear me speak of love,

I will whisper it anyway,

To your closed, distant ears,

As I fade far from your floral arms.

 


End file.
